Teacher from hell or heaven
by Kiba1988
Summary: Gaara is a new student at K. University. Starting his day terrible, cold shivers run down his spine when he finally meets his new homeroom teacher Itachi Uchiha! 'This man could send demons back to hell with their tails between their legs' was the redhead's first thought. 'But why is it that my heart starts to pound when i look at him' What will happen between teacher and student?
1. Chapter 1: Nice to meet you

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing, bad language, violence, death and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry loves, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! I am looking for an awesome beta, so if you know anyone who would love to proof read the chapters before they get uploaded let me know! ^_^!_

_**SPECIAL:**_ I dedicate this story **Kira!** She asked me to write this. Thanks my darling! I really hope you will enjoy it! Seeing it became too long, I decided to make it a multiple chapter story! Please look forward to it ;)

_Pairings: Itachi/Gaara_

**A/N: Well guys, here it is! A brand new story popped in my mind after some pm-ing with Kira. Please tell me what you guys think ^^ **

**Enough talking! Let's get this story up and running!**

**Enjoy the ride :D**

**...Teacher from hell or heaven?!…**

'DING DONG, DING DONG' The bells of K. university* chimed.

With the square being empty, the only person left stood out brilliantly. A flash of fiery red spikey hair was the only thing that was seen.

'Fuck this, I'm going to be late! I swear I'm gonna kill Kankuro for every single time he broke the freaking alarm clock! How the hell does he expect I wake up if he keeps demolishing it at the first beep it gives?! He and his terrible morning mood!' the boy cursed.

Blazing green-blue eyes looked frantically towards the doors that were slowly closing. The black lines under the orbs made the color stand out even more. In the sunlight the three black studs in the left ear shimmered brightly.

Stuffing his mouth with a piece of toast, he tried to run even harder. His white long sleeved button up shirt hang loosely around his shoulders. With every dash he took the bottom of the hem curled up, with that revealing pale skin wrapped around a slim waist. Underneath the skin, lean muscles flexed with each step. If anything the male got his body into shape well with all the running he had to do.

Feeling the black strap around his neck swing back and forth, slender fingers grabbed at the pendant that was poking against his chest. A small black cross with a ruby red gem in the middle was clutched between a fist, before the petite male ran at full speed.

His tight black leather pants sat snugly around the lean legs. The bright red belt was tugged in the last loop around the small hips, with that holding the fabric in place.

Black boots with red straps stomped against the tiles before he finally reached the door. Clinging the doorknob he swung it open and raced inside.

'S-Shit, where the hell am I supposed to go? This is my second day here and I don't know where the fucking classroom is,' he hissed.

Grabbing his cellphone from his pocket he checked his schedule. 'Come on, come on, load you stupid piece of crap!'

'Looking for something young man?' was suddenly whispered in his ear.

Flinching, the redhead turned around and slapped the hand that was resting on his shoulder harshly off of him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he growled at the person that was rubbing his sore hand.

Chuckling, a tall man with silvery grey hair looked at him. In his hand he held a book, that looked suspicious. One of his eyes was covered with an eye-patch and a smug grin rested on the man's handsome face.

'Ahhhh aren't you a feisty shorty,' he said with a smile.

'Who ya calling a shorty old man! For your info I'm eighteen years old. Wait why am I telling you this? I don't have time for stupid things.'

Grabbing his cell, the page with his schedule finally loaded completely. Room 3012. 'Is that even possible such a high number,' he mumbled, forgetting the person standing next to him.

'You misunderstood, it's 3.012. It's on the third floor, second hall on the right. Oh before I forget, my name is Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_. I'll be your professor in economics,' the older male grinned before walking off with his hand raised up in the air.

Staring at the man, who was actually a teacher, he face palmed himself. _'nice going Sabaku. That will make a good impression!'_

Standing still he felt his irregular breathing and he couldn't help but bend over and rest his hands on his knees while panting slightly.

Turning around, Kakashi asked in a teasing voice: 'Aren't you supposed to be in class by the way?'

'Oh shit!,' the petite boy turned around and hurried up the flight of stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Racing up to the classroom, he came at a stop. Huffing, he grabbed the doorknob. Entering in the room send a direct jolt down his spine.

Looking at his new homeroom teacher, the boy swallowed at the sight.

A tall man stood in the middle of the room in front of a large desk. Cold black orbs shot in his direction and took him in from head to toe. Dark lashes rested on the high cheekbones every time the male blinked. Long black raven hair, was loosely tied in a ponytail. With the straight nose perfectly in the middle and the faint red colored lips that were pulled in a thin line, he looked like a model coming straight out of some teen-girl magazine.

Broad shoulders were covered by a dark blue dress up shirt, neatly tugged in by a pair of black slacks, showing of the thin waist, but leaving what was under the fabric a secret. Long slender legs ended in shiny polished black shoes with dark blue laces, matching the shirt. The tie around the pale neck sat perfectly in the middle. His belt around the hips was showing off expensive quality. Only one thing betrayed the man's perfectness. A small silver hoop in the right upper ear shone softly.

Only looking at each other, both males let their minds run freely.

'_What's up with this brat. How dare he to disturb my lecture. Why is he staring so intently at me, is there something on my face? But damn, he's really gorgeous. Pale skin, fiery red hair, slim body and those eyes. I don't think I ever saw such deep glistening pools,' _the older man thought.

At the same moment, the young male was caught up in thoughts too. _'What are you looking at, you arrogant bastard. So what if I'm late, blame my brother or sue me. Why do you keep staring at me like that, do you want to burn a hole right through me? Well that's not gonna happen buddy, keep dreaming. Why don't you say something? Wow those eyes are enchanting, and damn me but why did you have to be so handsome. Wait, what the hell am I saying? He must be ancient, even though he looks young.' _

Just staring at each other made the whole room watch with held in breaths.

A cough snapped both males out of their dream world.

For the first time the raven spoke: 'Tell me who you are.'

Hearing the smooth deep voice, the redhead shivered. Not knowing how to react, he crossed his arms and pulled up an eyebrow in a cocky way before he answered: 'Sabaku no Gaara. I'm a new student, just transferred from S. University*. My dad's company took over here, so we moved, not that it's your business of course,' he ended with a smug smile on his lips.

'_Shit, what am I saying. That must have sounded like I'm the biggest asshole on the whole planet. But what else was I supposed to do? He was gazing at me with those dark pools…' _

Keeping his face expressionless, the tall male walked up to Gaara. 'My name is Uchiha Itachi-sensei. It's great to see that you took the effort to crawl out of bed and attend my lecture that started twenty minutes ago,' he countered.

The boy winced a little at the remark, but kept his eyes focused on the male hovering over him.

A fade evil grin crossed Itachi's lips before a big hand snapped up and grabbed the small redhead by the chin. Curling his fingers around the jaw, he pulled the pretty face up, so he could stare directly in those alluring eyes.

Bending down he husked in the small ear: 'You will address me with _sensei_ here, and I don't care whatever you do in your own time, but I will not let brats get cocky on me. Do you copy me Gaara-kun? After class I would like to have a word with you in private, don't you dare to sneak out or I will make sure these three years will become very, _very_ unpleasant for you.'

Swallowing and with wide eyes, Gaara could only nod and heave a sigh of relief when the tall male stood up straight again.

'Well then, now we had our introductions, you can sit next to Naruto-kun and Neji-kun. Now hurry up and take a seat, we've been chatting for way too long now.'

With that the raven turned around and continued his lecture about the history of Konoha.

Sitting down, Gaara eyed his neighbors. Naruto was grinning brightly at him. His spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes with the tanned skin gave him the impression of someone who loved to be on the beach fooling around in the water and playing beach volley to impress girl…or guys.

On the other side Neji stared at him with big pale lavender eyes. His long chocolate brown hair was tied on the bottom. The creamy skin made him think of those white sandy beaches where palm trees grew and you drink from a coconut.

Both males leaned in to meet with Gaara.

'Don't worry about it Gaara, we were all scared when we first met Itachi-sensei. He's a really great guy though. When you have trouble with anything at all, you just have to tell him and he will take care of everything. He looks like a cold person, but when you see his true nature, I think you will like him a lot,' Naruto whispered.

'Yeah just relax, he treated us the same way too last year. I think he likes you. When he grabbed your face, his eyes softened for just a second,' Neji explained.

'He's like a demon. When he looked at me I thought I got frozen solid on the ground. His whole air sends of a black aura! I didn't know how to react and made a fool out of myself in front of everybody. That's a great way to start at a new Uni…' the redhead groaned.

Soft chuckles came from both males and eyes that sparkled with humor looked at him.

'Tell ya what? Me and Neji had the same thing, as almost the whole class. However everyone likes him now. He's still young you know, only twenty-four. Just trust us in this okay?' Naruto grinned with a happy face.

'You three, I told you to pay attention didn't I?!'

A piece of chalk hit the blond in the head, and an 'ouch' was heard. Giggles and low chuckles could be heard and sneaky whispers crossed the room.

'Oi senseiiiii, that's so harsh! You shouldn't waste school properties dattebayo!'

Shrugging Itachi grabbed a new piece of chalk and continued with class.

Smiling at his new made friend, Gaara focused on the lecture and made the necessary notes.

Hearing the raven talk so passionately about history, made the redhead smile. This man was absolutely in love with his job. Pleasure was oozing from him and those eyes burned like a black liquid. Looking around, he saw all students holding in their breaths when the man was telling about the wars that had took place here in Konoha.

Sighing, Gaara let his thoughts get pulled in. The man told the story so damn good that he could see it actually in front of himself. That black icy air around him was completely gone, making the boy feel a lot more comfortable.

When the bell rang, the male almost jumped up. He was in such a trance that he didn't notice the time. Standing up, he shoved his books in his bag and waved at Naruto and Neji who would keep him a spot at the next lecture.

All alone in the classroom, the redhead shuffled towards the huge desk. Seriously it was way too big for the room, but who was he to judge?!

Sitting in his chair, the raven looked up and watched the young male stand in front of him. Waving his hand towards the boy to come near, he rested his head on his other hand.

Not really comfortable with the position, Gaara tried to keep as much distance as possible between them. Taking a deep breath, he focused his face to be as expressionless as it could be and looked up.

Deep green-blue eyes met with black cold orbs. That one look send a shiver down the boy's spine. Those onyx eyes were piercing right through him, like they wanted to grab his soul. _'Shit, don't look at me like that! Do you have any idea how hot you look? Wait… Hot? Seriously Sabaku, he's your teacher. You shouldn't have this reaction! But what else can I say? He's scary but so friggin gorgeous!'_

Scraping his throat, the young male stared back with as much confidence he could mutter and asked with a resolute, almost arrogant voice: 'What is it that you wanted? Can you please hurry up a little? Or do you want me to be late for another class? If I remember well, teachers hate it when students come barging in after the bell rang.'

Hearing the brat say such a thing, made Itachi's eyebrow twitch. _'Such a bad attitude. Doesn't he know how to behave and show respect to his elders? Maybe… I think I'm going to learn him a lesson in obedience.' _

A smirk formed on the teacher's lips and in the blink of an eye, he stood up and grabbed the small male around the waist. Pulling him flush against his chest, he grabbed the back of the pale neck with his other hand and slid his long fingers up into the spikey red hairs.

Pulling on them a little roughly, he heard the boy groan and give in. Hovering over the young man, Itachi grinned while he stared in those defying, but alluring eyes. The faint blush on the pale face didn't go unnoticed by the raven.

'_Wow, those damn eyes of his. Why does he have to look so perfect? His body fits perfectly against my own.' _shot through Itachi's mind.

Holding his demeanor, the raven leaned in. Pressing his lips against a now flush ear he whispered: 'Don't try to play tricks on me Gaara, you might regret it.'

Feeling the hot breath brush against his sensitive skin, the small redhead flinched. Trying to escape from the touch, he clenched his fists and gave a push against the broad chest of the taller man. Hissing when he felt the slender fingers grabbing his hair even tighter, he struggled harder.

'L-Let me go, you bastard!'

Feeling the lithe body rub against his own, made the raven shudder. A slender leg just brushed past his lower regions, and he couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped from his mouth. The black pants he wore just got a little too tight for comfort.

Not wanting to let go, Itachi wrapped his arm tighter around the slim hips and pulled the boy even closer against himself. With his other hand he caught the small hands, that were flying up, by the wrists and looked up Faces almost touching, the older male leaned in.

Ghosting his lips over the cherries of the small boy the raven shivered. A sweet-spicy scent of oranges and cinnamon tickled his nostrils. Closing his eyes, he felt the warm body against his own.

'Hmm, disobedient brats like you should be punished wouldn't you agree?' he husked softly before pressing his mouth against the soft lines of his student.

'Hngh!' was the only response Gaara could gasp out, before he felt a smooth tongue gently lap against his bottom lip before it forced itself in his cavern. Eyes turning big, he tried to break loose from the man forcing himself on to him, resulting in getting hold even tighter.

Shaking slightly, Itachi tasted the small boy to the fullest. _'Damn his lips are so soft!' _Not waiting for the boy to adjust to the invasion, he deepened the kiss. Tasting every little corner of the hot mouth.

Slowly he slid his muscle against the other, inviting it to play with his own.

When he heard the boy whine softly, Itachi loosened his grip on the wrists a little. Surprised when he didn't feel any resistance, he hummed in approval and let go of the small hands completely.

Opening his eyes just enough to take a look, the teacher saw the deep red blush on the pretty face. The beautiful orbs were closed, making the dark lines underneath the eyes stand out amazingly in combination with the red.

Feeling the boy relax a little, Itachi grunted when a smooth tongue pressed back against his own shyly. Swirling his tongue around the smaller muscle, they battled for dominance.

Losing, Gaara gave up and let sensation take over. _'Damn, he's good. My mind is going blank. No, what should I do?!' _was the last thing he thought before getting swept away in pleasure. 

Slender fingers flung up and clutched in the older man's shirt. The raven couldn't resist to let his now free hands slide down. Feeling the redhead shudder, he grinned. One hand came to a stop on a soft but firm globe. Squeezing it hard, the older male pressed his body hard against the small boy.

'Hngh.. h-hah,' was the small sound that fluttered out of the redhead's mouth. Feeling the strong body rub against his own, Gaara felt his leather pants grow way too tight. Long legs tried to pry between his own legs, and before he knew it he was turned around and pressed hard against the edge of the desk. One tall leg slipped between the younger male's' and slowly pressed against his groin. A bolt of electricity shot through the small male's spine, making his toes curl in his boots.

'Hmm,' the raven grunted when he felt a rather hard bulge pressing against his leg. His own member throbbed at the thought that the brat got turned on by him. _'Why does he have to be so hot? He smells so good, it's intoxicating.' _

With his hand still on one of the mounds, his other hand carefully slipped underneath the white shirt. Burning hot skin met with cool fingertips and both males moaned softly. Itachi guessed right, the flesh felt silky smooth which excited him even more.

Letting his fingers float to the front, the raven felt the lean muscles under the soft flesh flex.

'H-hm, ngh,' the boy whimpered. The touch was gentle and it felt so good. It felt ticklish against his heated skin, making his growing erection even harder.

'_Weak spot located,' _the dark haired man chuckled in himself_. 'His lower abs huh? What a surprise.'_

Gaara felt like he was going to melt. What the hell was happening? Before he knew it, he got swept off his feet by this asshole of a teacher… and he liked it?

Still kissing passionately, the raven tried to gain control again over his own body. _'Get yourself together Uchiha, he's just a brat, that needs a lesson in discipline…right?'_

Regaining his thoughts, the dark haired male retreated from the kiss and pushed his hands into his pockets, just to be sure he didn't continue his exploration. Why did it feel wrong to let go?

Whining softly at the sudden loss of contact, Gaara opened his eyes. His chest was heaving and ragged breaths were heard from the both of them.

Feeling his length throb, the redhead grunted unwillingly.

A hot breath ghosted over the young man's ear. 'Naughty kids, need a lesson don't you think Gaara? Don't be late tomorrow, or I'll have to punish you again.' With a last hard nip on the earlobe, Itachi stood up and grinned.

The whole air around the tall male vibrated with dominance. With a smug smile the teacher turned around and walked through the door, leaving the small male behind all alone in the classroom.

Realizing what just happened, the redhead let his fingers rub against his lips. They were still tingling from the heat that had played on them and even felt a little bruised.

'T-That bastard!' he finally whispered, before anger took over. Standing up fast and groaning when he felt the leather fabric rub painfully against his hard on, he ran through the door. Spotting his teacher he shouted: 'I hate you! I will never EVER listen to what you say!'

Itachi hearing Gaara call out so harshly to him, turned around with a grin. Those blue-green eyes shone with anger, making them even more beautiful. From here they looked like a pair of gems that were shining like stars. Feeling his body react within a second, the raven closed his eyes before looking back again.

'Yes, you will Gaara-kun. I'll make sure that you will listen to me, no matter what I have to do for it,' he answered with a smirk.

Dumbfounded at the cocky remark, the boy huffed and turned around, yelling: 'Don't count on it!' with that he bolted off, leaving Itachi on his own.

***Konoha University**

***Suna University**

**A/N: That's it people! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Please let me know what you think about it, it keeps me motivated to go on! **

**How did you like Itachi? Bad-ass teacher all the way! Hehe wouldn't mind having him as my homeroom teacher :D**

**Gaara is so cute isn't he? Putting on such a rebel attitude! Well if you want to know how this ends, please stay tuned!**

**Till then: *Stand, Bows, Osu!* **


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed emotions

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! OMG! In the last chapter I said death and bad language! None of that is in this story! _

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry loves, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! I am looking for an awesome beta, so if you know anyone who would love to proof read the chapters before they get uploaded let me know! ^_^!_

_**SPECIAL:**_ I dedicate this story **Kira!** She asked me to write this. Thanks my darling! I really hope you will enjoy it!

_Pairings: Itachi/Gaara_

**A/N: Well guys, here it is! A brand new chapter popped in my mind after some pm-ing with Kira. Please tell me what you guys think ^^ **

**Enough talking! Let's get this story up and running!**

**Enjoy the ride :D**

…**Mixed emotions…**

Snarling about what just happened, Gaara found his new classroom and entered. Naruto and Neji waved happily at him and pointed at a seat in between them.

Huffing, the redhead plopped down on the seat and rested his head on his arms, before hiding his face in between them.

Seeing the boy so annoyed, the other males looked at each other and both got a grin on their faces. 'Soooo…. How did it go with Prof. Uchiha Gaara-chan?' Naruto asked teasingly.

'Hmpf,… ass...tsk…no way…stupid…revenge…' were the only words they figured out while they heard their new friend mumble incoherent words in his own.

Both snickering, Naruto patted the fiery spikes. 'Did Itachi go rough on you? Shall we ask him to take it a little more easy on you? Not only is he our teacher, but also a close friend of me and Neji's.

Snapping his head up, Gaara's eyes turned big. 'NO! absolutely not! The guy is horrible, he's a devil disguised as a person! I've never met such an asshole before!'

Still chuckling, Neji nodded. 'Okay okay take it easy chibi-san, we won't ask anything of him,' he ended with a wink.

Sighing relieved, Gaara paid attention to class. Before he knew it the day ended. Walking out of the doors, he said his new friends goodbye and ran off towards home.

Sliding the door open he yelled: 'I'm home Temari, Kankuro!'

An older male peeked his head around the corner. His black hoodie covered his hair and the pointy ears on top of it gave the guy a playful look.

'Welcome home tiny! How was college?'

'Will you stop calling me that you big oaf? And my day was bloody awesome. Thanks to you I had to run all the way to Uni, getting there finally i insulted one of the teachers, than I got too late in my first class and to top it off I made my new homeroom teacher hate me cause I acted like an idiot,' he grumbled cranky.

Sweatdropping a little, Kankuro watched the small male with the explosive character and he couldn't help but smile sheepishly. 'Guess you had the most wonderful day of your life than.'

Walking further into the kitchen, Gaara chuckled slightly when he felt his big brother ruffle his hair. With that making it stand up in all ways but the right one.

'Sorry Gaara,' the taller male said while looking as guilty as he could manage. He knew his little brother would give in as always.

'Yeah yeah, I'm sure you are. Well it can't be helped can it? What's for dinner?'

Grinning about his victory, Kankuro rummaged through a drawer. 'Temari will be late tonight so let's have pizza take-out.'

Feeling his stomach grumble, Gaara nodded. 'Sure, same for me as always but with extra cheese.'

'I'll go take a shower, when I'm done I'll come back down okay?'

His older brother smiled and nodded, before landing on the couch and turning on the tv. Lying down lazily Kankuro watched the new episode of 'Agents of SHIELD'.

Walking upstairs, Gaara sighed. 'What a day,' he mumbled. Dropping his bag, he searched for a clean sweatpants and a black shirt. Finding the things he needed, he rushed to the shower.

Turning the knob he jumped back, he hated the cold ray of water when he turned the shower on. Letting the water run, Gaara pulled the white shirt over his head. A scent that wasn't his own emitted from it. Grabbing hold of the piece of fabric he inhaled the smell.

A faint musky odor tickled the boy's nostrils and he couldn't help but shudder slightly. Thinking back at the thing his new teacher did to him made him feel a little too hot for comfort. Throwing the shirt it the laundry basket, he unclipped his belt. Brushing against his groin in the movement, the young male grunted. Looking down he saw the tight pants form a small tent and the fabric came to clingy around him.

Popping the button, he rummaged the leather down his legs. Stepping out of it, he took the white socks off in one go too. Standing only in his briefs, the redhead looked down. 'Perfect, just fucking perfect,' the boy huffed when he saw his length poke the soft fabric.

Pulling the boxer down a little, he peeked at his still growing erection. Flashes of dark onyx orbs and warm firm lips played in front of his eyes and he couldn't suppress the soft moan that slipped from his mouth.

'Shit, w-why does he come to my mind every single time?!' he slowly slipped his small hand down the soft briefs and brushed his fingers against the heated flesh. Feeling his whole body react at once, the male cursed and pulled the, now too tight, underwear off.

Completely naked, Gaara stared at the reflection of himself in the big mirror that was across the shower. His fiery red hair really stood out comparing to the lean pale body. Ghosting his fingers against his flat abs, rosy nipples perked up slowly by every little touch the boy gave to himself.

Hands sliding up, fingers circled around the little nubs before he gently squeezed them.

Getting goose bumps from the slight touches, the small redhead gave one of the small buds a firm squeeze, making him weak in the knees. His hard-on got even more stiff and was now standing proud against his flat abdomen.

'H-hn s-shit,' he groaned lowly.

With the shower getting more heated, a thin layer of condense formed on the mirror. With his reflection getting foggier, Gaara relaxed a little and excruciating slow, he tickled the sensitive skin of his length with the pads of his fingers. The flush tip was already forming a sticky wetness, which caused the teen to moan. Wrapping his hand around the erect flesh, he gave it a few pumps, imagining dark eyes focusing on him.

Suddenly snapping back to reality, the young male let go of his now throbbing member.

'_What the hell are you doing you idiot? This shouldn't be happening! He wasn't that good of a kisser anyway… Ohhh who am I kidding, it was fucking perfect. Those lips, his scent, his strong body and last but not least that deep dark voice whispering against me,' _the boy thought to himself.

Shaking his head violently, and with that trying to gain control over his betraying body, he stepped into the shower.

A warm spray of water poured down on him and a sigh of relief slipped passed a pair of plump lips.

Leaning his head against the wall, Gaara stood there for minutes without even realizing what he was doing. Just staring off into space he tried to calm down a little. Still hot from the small touches he just had, the redhead took a few deep breaths. Closing his eyes, he pushed his head under water and tousled his hair, making it a spikey mess.

Grabbing the shampoo, he squirted a nice amount on his hand and reached up to wash his hair thoroughly. Soap formed a lot of bubbles and soon the red tresses were gone completely in a white foamy mess.

Pushing his head back under again, he rinsed it all out. A waft of cinnamon crossed the shower, and the young male smiled a little. He always loved the smell of the spice.

Grabbing some body wash, Gaara slickened his hands and went to clean his body. Touching his abdomen, a new flashback crossed his mind. That bastard had touched his skin there too. A wave of heat tingled in his lower region and the boy could feel his length come back to life again.

'No, not again,' he grunted.

Wherever he touched, Gaara felt pleasure course through his body. His loins tingled with every movement and finally he gave in to the pleasure. Rubbing the slippery lotion up to his chest, he stopped at the once again perky nubs. Pinching them roughly, he softly mewled in a husky voice, before he soothed the stinging feeling away by rubbing them gently with his fingertips.

'Hn, d-damn that feels good.'

More flashes of passionate kissing and feathery touches slipped into the boy's mind, and with every stroke he gave, imagination took over more and more until he could only feel the hands of his teacher roaming over his skin.

Long fingers ghosted over his body. Warmth was radiating from them and every place they touched was set on fire.

Sliding down, he met with the heated flesh of his length. Pearly drops were already forming and slowly dribbling down the shaft. One hand still on a rosy nipple, the other one wrapped around his arousel. Giving it a few strokes, he sighed at the good feeling.

Closing his eyes he imagined Itachi touching him there, making the young one shiver. Pumping his arousal harder, he could actually feel the raven standing behind him, whispering in his ear: _'Bad boy's should be punished. See how hard you became, just because I touched you a little. Do you want me to help you out? Than beg for it Gaara, beg your teacher to let you cum.' _

'S-Shit, w-why do you keep popping up in my mind,' the redhead choked out.

Stroking his length furiously now, he could feel his lower regions tingling. With every pump he made he could feel the knot in his stomach grow bigger and bigger.

With the hot water running, steam clouded the shower. Opening his eyes a little, half lidded eyes met with his own reflection. Seeing his face flustered with a bright blush, and his member leaking pre-cum with every stroke, Gaara panted heavily.

Still thinking of his teacher, the redhead thought of those dark onyx orbs gazing at him via the mirror. Hot breath ghosting over his ear and the smooth low voice trembling against it. _'Come for me little one, let me see your face while u lose yourself in pleasure._'

Not able to take it anymore, Gaara gave a few more strokes before he let himself fall over the edge. Hot strings of pearly white cream covered his hand and flat stomach. Moaning loudly he felt his body shiver violently while he rode out his orgasm. Feeling his legs give in, the boy dropped down on his knees. Panting for breath he let himself fall back against the cool tiles.

Trying to gain his breath, the small male heaved in deeply and tried to focus his gaze.

'Why is this happening to me? I don't even like the damn bastard,' he mumbled.

Still trying to get control over his emotions, Gaara finished showering fast before dressing in the clothes he put on his bed. Putting the clean towel around his neck, he walked down the stairs. Hearing the doorbell ring, he opened it and saw the most horrifying hair he had ever seen. A bowl cut, and not only that but eyebrows as big as caterpillars too stood in front of him with a wide grin on his face. He nearly got blind about the way the face sparkled.

'Pizza delivery brought to you with the most youthful speed ever!' the boy nearly yelled.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch, the redhead grabbed his brothers wallet. _'That's for ruining my day Aniki,' he smirked in his head. _Peeling out the money, he smashed the door closed before the male at the door could utter one more word.

Walking into the living room, he gave Kankuro his pizza and sat down on the big comfy couch. Curling up, both watched silently towards the tv. Enjoying the silence, Gaara felt himself doze off a little. This day got him really tired and he just wanted to go to sleep.

'I'm off to bed. Don't u dare smashing my alarm clock again tomorrow alright? Or else I'll make sure you won't be seeing Kiba for a few days,' he grinned while walking out of the room, leaving his brother alone with a pale face.

He wouldn't do anything to Kiba, he really liked the guy. But sometimes a little threat wouldn't do any harm to let Kankuro behave like an angel.

Slumping down on the bed, he felt himself doze off. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

The next morning, he woke up in time. Slipping into his clothes he walked downstairs. His older sister was preparing breakfast and he could hear his stomach growl. 'Morning Tem, what are you making?'

Turning around, the girl smiled at him before showing the boy a big stack of pancakes.

Drooling, Gaara snatched a few off the plate and shoved them down his throat. Temari knew her brother was weak against the warm fluffy things with a ton of sweet syrup on them. Smiling when she saw the green-blue eyes close in pleasure, she ruffled the spikey locks.

'I have class till noon, after that I'll go to work, but I will be home before dinner.'

Nodding only, the redhead stood up, kissed his sister on the cheek and took off to college.

Joining his new friends, they walked up to Kakashi-sensei's class. Waving at them, he said that he needed to go to the bathroom first. Turning around he walked down the hall. Dark tresses flashed in front of Gaara's eyes and black pools focused on his own. Feeling the world around him vanish, the boy could only stare at the tall male.

Seeing the man who turned him on so much yesterday, made his face go bright red. He couldn't help but shiver when he saw the firm lips curl up into a smirk, before he walked past by him.

Shaking his head to snap out of it, Gaara cursed and slipped into the bathroom. Feeling his breath ragging a little, he turned the tap and splashed cold water in his face. _'Get yourself together Sabaku, he's just your teacher. Your teacher damnit!'_

Sighing he turned the tap off and walked back to his class. Sitting down he tried to pay attention, but failed epically. His mood dropped to zero and the male felt like he was going to snap at everybody who even dared to look at him.

Hearing the bell ring, he grabbed his things and went outside, dying for some fresh air. Sitting down he pulled his knees under his chin and rested his head on top of them. The breeze was a little fresh and he let a sigh of relief pass his lips.

'Are you feeling alright Gaara-kun, you look a little flustered,' was whispered into his ear.'

Jumping from his seat, he didn't notice that the raven had sneaked up behind him.

'What the hell do you want from me!'

Chuckling the older male stepped in front of the shorter one. 'I'm just asking you if you were alright. Isn't a teacher supposed to take care of his pupils?

Reaching out, Itachi placed his hand against the flushed face. Feeling the boy flinch against him, he smiled smugly. 'Looks like you have a small fever, or did something else caused you to be like this?' he asked in a sweet voice.

The low timber in the raven's voice made Gaara groan softly. Long fingers caressed his jaw gently before they slid behind his neck. With a rough tug the teacher pulled the boy against his chest. Inhaling the alluring scent of the small redhead, the raven shuddered.

'Come see me after class, that's an order Gaara, you got that?' he mumbled against the small ear before giving it a hard nip.

Feeling his heart thump wildly in his chest, the young male snapped his head up. Locking with the dark eyes, he couldn't resist the whine that escaped from his throat.

Suddenly, the redhead realized where they were. Clenching his fists, he gave the tall male a hard shove in the stomach, making the raven stumble back a few paces.

'Like hell I would, you perverted teacher! I never met someone as horrible like you! Don't you ever come close to me again or I'll.. I'll… Well you'll see!' he yelled before turning around and dashing off with lightning speed.

Still standing with a surprised face, Itachi slowly realized what just happened. Feeling laughter bubble in his stomach, he chuckled before seeing the boy disappear from his sight. 'I'm afraid I can't do that Gaara, when I'm done with you, you'll be screaming my name,' he whispered before walking back inside. He had a plan and tonight he would set it to work.

Slamming the door of his house shut behind him, Gaara stumbled into the living room. Totally exhausted from what happened, he let himself fall on the couch. _'What the hell just happened? He is really the worst guy I ever met, but why did it stung when I told him that? Shit I'm losing my mind, yeah that must be it, some kind of germ slipped into my system and I'm slowly turning mental.' _

Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell into a slumber. Not even hearing his siblings come home, he flinched when Temari woke him up for dinner. Grunting, he came to the table and ate his meal with long teeth. He couldn't shake the feeling of those dark eyes gazing at him off of him.

When the doorbell rang, he snapped out of his thoughts. His older brother called out to him. 'Gaara, there's a friend for you at the door!'

Pulling his eyebrow up, the male slipped from his seat. _'Maybe it's Naruto or Neji?' _he thought.

Opening the door, his eyes widened and he could feel his heart starting to beat uncontrollably.

'Hello Gaara…'

**A/N: That's it people! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the mirror scene! Please let me know what you think about it, it keeps me motivated to go on! **

**Well if you want to know how this ends, please stay tuned!**

**Till then: *Stand, Bows, Osu!* **


	3. Chapter 3: I really hate you after all!

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! In this chapter…. Sex…and sex…oh and sex! Some dirty talking, a very arrogant Itachi, maybe a little sadism and masochism… _

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry loves, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! I am looking for an awesome beta, so if you know anyone who would love to proof read the chapters before they get uploaded let me know! ^_^!_

_**SPECIAL:**_ I dedicate this story to **Kira!** She asked me to write this. Thanks my darling! I really hope you will enjoy it!

_**SPECIAL: **_My sweetpea Sin-chan gave me some tips about adjusting the story, and I'm really grateful for that! Arigatõ!

_Pairings: Itachi/Gaara_

**A/N: Well guys, here it is! A brand new chapter, I must warn you, this is where the story really begins! In this chapter… well.. let's just say that I have a sick perverted little mind! Yeah let's keep it like that! In other chapters it will be perverted also! So if you don't like male x male or a lot of details, please turn around! Please tell me what you guys think ^^ **

**Enough talking! Let's get this story up and running!**

**Enjoy the ride :D**

… **I really hate you after all! ... **

Staring in deep black eyes, Gaara took a step back and swallowed thickly. _'No, no no no… Why is he here? How did he found out where I live? Did he followed me when I ran off? Can't I turn him in for stalking? Wait, who would believe that, I just started living here. Damn he looks good in casual clothes.. Wait, here I go again! What the hell do I do?' _Feeling panic rise in his head, the redhead tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it.

Snapping back from his twirling thoughts, he looked at the man still standing completely comfortable only two steps away from him. Seeing the firm lips curl up into a smirk, Gaara felt a vein pop in his head.

'What are _you_ doing here?' he hissed.

Standing with his arm crossed in front of him casually, a certain raven couldn't help but chuckle at the threatening voice. Taking one step forward, his right hand reached up. Almost touching the fiery spikes, he heard the boy gasp.

'Is that the way you treat your teacher Gaara-kun?'

Slapping the hand with a venomous look, the redhead did another step back.

His heart thumped loudly in his throat and he could feel himself getting a little too hot for comfort. A tingly feeling bubbled in his stomach and he didn't like it one bit.

The only thing he could think of was run away. Closing his eyes he shouted: 'Go away, you perverted teacher!' With that he slammed the door shut, leaving the dark haired male standing alone outside.

Blinking a few times a little surprised, Itachi watched the closed door. A smile crossed his lips and soon a low rumbling followed after. _'He actually slammed the door in my face! I must admit, the kid has guts. Why did he look so beautiful? Hmm… Maybe… Should I….?' _Deep in thoughts the male heaved a sigh.

Still standing behind the closed door, Gaara shivered. Why was Itachi here? He looked so damn good. His tight black shirt with the V-neck made his broad chest stand out perfectly. A thin necklace with three round pendants graced the smooth skin. A few black strands of hair had escaped the hair tie and were waving freely around the beautiful face. His dark blue, nearly black jeans sat tightly around his slim hips and long slender legs, followed by black boots with red laces. The long black coat had rustled in the soft wind, making the male look like some kind of aristocrat, dark but alluring at the same time.

Clenching his shirt, the boy tried to calm down. His heart was beating so hard, it was about to rip right through his ribcage. Gaara shrieked out non too elegant when he heard the doorbell ring again, he grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open.

'Why are you still here? I told you to leave!' the boy nearly snarled.

'I don't take orders Gaara, I'm the one giving orders. Now let me in or I will get inside one way or another. You know I have excellent climbing skills, so I can even come in through your window...,' the raven ended with a smile on his face.

Staring at the older man in awe, the boy couldn't suppress the smile forming on his lips. Sighing, he let the man pass by him and shivered when a big hand tousled his hair.

Walking after Gaara into the kitchen, the raven eyed the two people sitting at the dining table. The girl was pretty, that's for sure and the boy looked like he was a good kid.

Smiling his ultimately sweet smile, Itachi pointed out his hand. Shaking hands with both Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara could feel his insides turn and he was sure his face turned blue at the sickening sweet expression his professor made. Spacing out he thought: _'Don't let him fool you, god he's a good actor, but no way my siblings will fall for that fake smile, you weasel.' _Muffling a chuckle, the redhead shook his head to snap out of his zoning and looked up.

Nearly jaw dropping when he saw Temari blush faintly and smile like a kid who just got her favorite candy, he got the urge to step in front of her and give her a whack on the head. Glancing sideways he saw his big brother grin and talk whole heartedly with the raven.

'_I'm doomed…' _ was all the young male could think of.

Slender fingers were wrapped around his shoulder, making the redhead look up into black pools. 'Are you ready to go? Why aren't you changed yet? I told you I would come to pick you up at eight right? Did you forgot? Is that a way to treat your friend?' the tall male said teasingly.

Stiffening under the touch, Gaara looked at Temari and Kankuro with pleading eyes. _'Please say something, I don't want to go. Wait… go? Where to? What the hell did I miss? Nice going Sabaku…' _

His big sister grinned at him and walked up to him. 'Why didn't you told me Itachi was coming to pick you up? It's really nice of him to take you out with some other friends right? I heard a kid called Naruto and Neji will come too? I'm really happy you made so much friends already, even though we just moved in here.'

'Ahh, b-but… H-he's not my…'

Feeling the fingers squeeze hard in his shoulder, the boy let out a soft yelp before closing his eyes. Opening them again, he stared at the faces of his siblings and managed to smile brightly.

'Sorry guys, I forgot to tell, I'll go and change right now.' _'Only to give you a piece of my mind after we're gone you big bastard.' _

'Shall I come with you, I know the dress codes for all the places in town,' the older male smiled sweetly.

'_What the hell is wrong with you, Temari and Kankuro?! Does he really look like he's from my age? Well it's true, but still…' _Gaara sighed deeply.

Kankuro winked playfully and waved at Itachi. 'Go help him out.'

Nodding, the raven took his chance and let the redhead walk in front of him.

'Show me the way,' he chuckled.

Feeling goose bumps run down his spine, Gaara eyed the tall male for a few seconds. The smile was still plastered on his face, but when those dark orbs looked up to him, he could see the danger lure in them. Coughing, the boy turned around and walked up the stairs as slow as possible, trying to stall some time. When a hand touched his bottom, Gaara froze.

Long fingers, slowly rubbed the soft globes, and the small male couldn't help but let a soft whine spill from his lips. When a big hand gently cupped the firm mound, he stopped halfway on the stairs.

Hearing the older man behind him chuckle lowly, made Gaara turn bright red. Hot breath was ghosting over the shell of his ear and one arm wrapped itself securely around his slim waist from behind.

'So sensitive, little one. Tell me, deep down you want to be touched by me don't you? Do you want me to violate you right here on the stairs? Careful, if you make too much noise you're brother or sister might hear us,' Itachi whispered against the flush skin.

Shuddering, the young male tried to turn around. Failing in doing so, when the strong arm wrapped even tighter around him, Gaara bit his lower lip to prevent a moan spilling out when the raven let his hand slide from his backside towards his front.

Feeling his length throb, the boy panted softly. Every place the older male touched felt like it was on fire. When the fingertips brushed against the growing bulge in his loose pants, the redhead thought he would fall over.

'P-Please s-stop it,' he whimpered huskily.

Smirking, the raven felt the hot flesh twitch against his hand with every little movement he made.

'Ohh.. are you sure Gaara, because it looks to me like this part is enjoying the attention it gets,' he groaned softly.

Slowly the raven let his tight grip loosen a bit and let his hand slip underneath the black shirt. Skin met skin and Itachi had to suppress the shudder he got from the silky touch. Roaming his tips over the flat abdomen, the raven nipped the boy's neck. Pressing a kiss softly underneath the little ear before tracing down to the pale neck. Every nip made the younger male underneath him shake, and Itachi couldn't resist to tease the boy a little.

'Aren't you submissive right now. I thought you wanted me to get lost?,' he purred.

'Hnn, I-I hate y-you,' the redhead tried to snap at his professor, but had to close his mouth right after when teeth grazed over his heated skin and bit down hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder. The sharp teeth stung and Gaara was sure it would leave a bruise. A shiver ran through him when he felt a warm tongue sooth the sore spot, this time the boy did let out a soft yelp.

'A-Ahh,' slipped passed plump lips and the redhead thought he wanted to kill himself for doing so. Shit why was he so responsive to this guy?

The small whimper didn't go unnoticed, and the raven decided to take it just a little further. Sliding his hand up, he felt the muscles underneath his fingers tense up and flex everywhere he touched. Reaching up, he met with a sweet little nub. Touching it ever so slightly, he felt the bud come to life right after it. Rubbing it gently with two fingers, he suddenly pinched the perky nipple roughly, eliciting a low grunt from the little redhead.

'You're so responsive to pain, it makes me so excited Gaara,' he husked against the nape of the boy's neck.

Repeating the treatment to the twin bud, Itachi thought he was going to lose his mind. Unconsciously the young male had leaned back against him and was now resting against his chest. With the fiery spikes a little damp, the raven nuzzled them and inhaled the spicy scent of cinnamon. He really loved the smell, it matched the boy perfectly, feisty and sweet at the same time.

Still standing on the stairs, the older male softly stroked the hard erection that was still covered, with his hand while the other focused itself on the small chest.

Panting hard, Gaara fought between his moral sense and the dangerous pleasure he was given. _'I can't let this happen. Why is he doing this to me? It confuses me so badly. Isn't he the one who hates my guts? Than why, why am I feeling like I will melt under his touch? I c-can't resist him, even if I want to… Should I give up? No, NO! I don't like him, I hate him…right?!' _

Gentle kisses and nips traced the boys neck. Stopping at the small nape, the raven flicked his tongue against the patch of skin, before he sucked it in. The little back arched beautiful against him and a low hum left the older man's lips, before he released the flesh. Eyeing the dark blue-purplish bruise he grinned content at the result.

Leaning in, he licked the fleshy part of the boy's ear before he possessively grunted against it: 'You're mine Gaara, you won't be able to escape me, just give in to me.'

Heaving heavily, the boy let out a moan when his teacher slipped past the waistband of his pants and grabbed his leaking member. Pearls of pre-cum already dribbling down, he gasped when a thumb traced the sensitive head, twirling around it and smearing the liquid all over his shaft making it slippery and sticky.

'A-ahh.. d-don't,' the boy squirmed, trying to get free from his attacker. The hand underneath his shirt retreated and a sudden grip in his hair made the redhead cry out. The raven added just enough pressure on the scalp to make sure he didn't hurt the little redhead, but enough to let him do as he wanted. Itachi felt the kid tense under him. An almost evil grin curled on his lips, when he pulled the pretty face up and turned it sideways, so that he could finally look in to those pretty gems.

'Tsk tsk, Gaara,' he chuckled lowly.

Staring up at his teacher, those dark orbs made Gaara nearly lose it. Even though he didn't want to see it, the boy saw smoldering heat and pure lust ooze out of them. The dark eyes were half lidded, with those long lashes sensually gracing the handsome face.

Pulling the small male flush against his own, Itachi let his lips crash against those of the other. Hearing a muffled sound, the raven thought he might rip out of his pants, feeling his cock grow painfully hard. Gaara's hips bucked uncontrollably in his hand, resulting in a moan from the both of them. Opening his mouth a little the tall male let his tongue slide over the plump red bottom lip of the boy.

Gasping and trying to pull back, the boy felt the hand is his hair loosen and wrap itself around his fine jaw. Two slender fingers pressed against his cheek, while the thumb grabbed hold of his chin. Forcing him to stay in place, Gaara felt the smooth muscle nibble at his lips, before it almost forcibly pressed itself into his mouth.

A low whine left the boy's lips, before he finally let go of that little piece of resistance that still remained. Letting his body relax, the redhead let his teacher devour his mouth. He felt the slick muscle explore every little crook of his own. When the tongue teasingly probed against his own and invited him to play with him, Gaara let out a groan before he shyly swirled his tongue around the dominant one. Tasting his teacher, the younger male savored the sweet taste.

Trying to turn around again, the student succeeded this time. Slender hands flew up and fisted themselves into long black silky tresses. Pulling Itachi even closer, his heart raced wildly in his ribcage and he was sure the older male would hear it.

Parting for some breath, Itachi looked at the red fury. Green-blue eyes were half hooded and glazed over with wanton lust. The normally pale cheeks were painted a pinkish red and a small line of saliva dribbled down the boy's corner of his mouth from their deep kiss just now.

'Fuck, why do you have to be so perfect Gaara,' the raven husked with a raw voice.

Only getting a soft whine in response, the redhead grasped at the black hair to pull the male down again into a searing kiss.

Before he got the chance, Itachi turned his head away. He knew he was going to explode soon, but he just wanted to tease the boy a little more until he would totally admit defeat against him.

'No Gaara-kun, if you want it, ask me nicely. Use that hot little mouth of you and beg me to touch you,' Itachi grunted.

Eyes twitched, the pretty face growing even more red if that was even possible. Looking up he saw the smug face of his teacher, and the only thing he could do was grab the black shirt tightly with both hands. Leaning in, he felt the hot breath of the raven graze his neck and he couldn't help but shiver. Speaking softly in the older man's ear, he whispered: 'P-Please t-touch me, you're driving m-me i-insane, I-Itachi.'

Feeling his self-restraint snap, the dark haired male suddenly grabbed the boy around his slim waist. 'Put your legs around me and hold on tight to me,' he whispered.

Obeying the command, Gaara swung his arms around the raven's neck and wrapped his slender legs around the slim but strong hips. With the boy snugly pressed against him, Itachi grabbed the soft mounds of flesh and squeezed them roughly before their groins rubbed together.

'Hngh… h-hurts,' the redhead whimpered when his leaking shaft crashed into the other male's hard on. The friction through their clothes sending bolts of lightning through his spine.

'_S-shit, this isn't right. I should kick him out, but it feels so good. He's really the worst person I ever met! But.. why is my heart beating so fast every time he looks at me?'_

Holding the boy firmly pressed against his body, Itachi sped up the stairs. 'What room?'

'L-Last room on the r-right,' the boy muttered.

Stepping with abnormal speed, the raven kicked the door open and closed it behind him with his foot. Seeing the bed with the black sheets, the male shivered. Still cradling the redhead against him, he gently nipped the red ear.

Walking over to the bed, he grabbed two small arms and pulled them off his neck. With one hand he grabbed the hem of the shirt and ripped it off Gaara in one smooth tug, leaving the boy half naked. The necklace and pendant shimmered in the soft light of the room.

Feeling the hot warmth glowing against himself, Itachi groaned. 'I want you naked now Gaara!' he rasped, before he let his beauty drop on the bed with him landing on top of the small male.

Pressing his hips hard against the smaller ones, he heard the boy whimper and for a moment Itachi thought this would be it for him and come undone in his pants.

Rubbing their hard cocks together, both males drowned in pleasure.

'M-More, I-Itachi… P-please,' Gaara choked out.

Hearing the begging voice, the raven couldn't help but smile. Looking up, the tall man ghosted his lips over the bruised lines of his young student. 'That's right Gaara, beg me to give you pleasure. Remember that no-one but me will be able to give this to you,' he husked before kissing the boy with a scorching heat.

Sliding his hands up both rested on the waistband of the loose pants. It formed a small tent with the twitching member standing up proud in it. Tugging the fabric down as far as possible, Itachi heard the young male gasp in his mouth.

'Raise your hips Gaara,' was the firm and only command.

The redhead shivered at the low voice, but did raise his hips, with that feeling the pants getting pulled off completely. Totally naked, Gaara suddenly felt shy. Trying to cover his hard arousal with his hands, he flinched when the rough voice of Itachi called out to him.

'Don't hide yourself from me! Let me see you, all of you, little minx.'

Swallowing thickly, the boy removed his hands, showing everything he had to his teacher.

Itachi sat up and could only stare at the young male. As struck by lightning he took a few deep breaths. The boy was the embodiment of perfection. That fiery spikey hair, the blush on the cheeks, and lips that were swollen by their rough kissing. Looking further he saw the small chest heave frantically up and down. Rosy nipples were standing to full attention, begging to be touched. Seeing the lean muscles underneath the soft skin flex, the raven's view landed on the leaking shaft of his student that was pressed against the flat abs. Shiny pearls were glistening on the red tip, dribbling down every now and then.

'Perfect,' was the only word that slipped from the older male before he leaned back in. Nuzzling his nose in the crook of the redhead's neck, he inhaled deeply before kissing his way down to the sensitive pulse point. Biting down gently he felt the boy inhale sharply and wriggle underneath him. Sucking on the weak spot, Itachi didn't stop until he heard the boy moan out loudly.

Letting the patch of flesh go, he smirked when it looked like a bruise. When he was done, all of Gaara would be marked as his own.

Sliding down, the teacher reached a little nub and gently licked it before nibbling softly on it. Panting, the young male arched his back, wanting to feel more. Letting go, Itachi repeated the action on the other bud, while his hands caressed the smooth legs of his student. Feeling soft thighs, he couldn't resist the shudder that shot through him.

'_What is this kid doing to me? No what am I doing? I shouldn't get so distracted by him. I just wanted to teach him a lesson right? An Uchiha deserves respect right? But look at him, I just can't resist him! He's… so fucking cute…'_

Kissing down the flat stomach, big hands nudged at the smooth pale legs of the redhead, spreading them with a little force before crawling between them. Feathery kisses were pressed to the hot skin until the raven's cheek met with a slick tip. Looking up he could see small tears sting in the beautiful eyes of his student. A soft hiccup left the rubies and before Gaara could even blink, firm lips were pressed against his own.

'What's wrong little one?' the raven whispered. His teasing demeanor completely gone.

'I-I n-never did t-this before,' Gaara blushed before hiding his face with his hands.

'_What? Did I just become deaf. Did he say… OMG! He's a virgin? Okay Uchiha, don't freak out. Damn I so want to push him down and have my way with him. Shit I can't do that, he already hates my guts. Guess I have no choice but to get him slowly used to this huh… fuck I'm already losing my patience right now. Get it together, take a deep breath for god's sake!'_

'Shh, it's alright. Just lay back and leave everything to me,' the older male husked with a low voice.

Nodding, Gaara blushed deeply. 'Not going to make fun out of me, you bastard?' he asked with a little bitterness.

Chuckling at the harsh tone, the older male leaned in and softly husked: 'I'm not going to make fun of you. However Gaara, I will tease you till no end, I will make you beg me for more and I will make sure that you will never be able to look at another man. Better be prepared because you will never escape me. Hate me, detest me, but you will be running back to me, and I'll be there waiting for you.'

Feeling warmth tingle through his whole body at the words, the young male shivered violently when long slender fingers wrapped around his leaking arousal. Gently the raven kissed his way down again, stroking the length up and down in a slow pace.

Meeting with the hard organ, Itachi nearly purred. 'It's so hard and needy Gaara, look at how your fluid is dribbling down making it all slippery and wet down here. Hmm… can I taste you? I bet you do, seeing you're bucking your hips so rashly into me.'

Groaning at the words, the only thing the redhead could do was whisper softly. 'Please, ngh I-I can't t-take it anymore.'

Seeing his student writhe and arch his back from the bed every time he pumped the throbbing length, Itachi didn't hesitate. In one go he let it slide past his lips, swallowing it whole. Small hands clutched in his hair and slim hips bucked up uncontrollably. Feeling the tip brush past his throat, the raven swallowed, constricting the hot flesh tightly.

'Nyaah! F-Feels so good s-sensei!' the redhead moaned loudly.

Sucking the length gently, the older male let his tongue explore every little piece that was Gaara. He lapped at the bottom, tracing the vein gently. Nibbling up he hummed at the salty bitterness that attacked his taste buds, savoring the taste. Feeling the tip press against his slick muscle, he eyed up. The boy was looking at him with glazy eyes. Soft panting could be heard and the small chest was heaving up and down fast.

Grinning as good as he could, Itachi swirled his tongue around the heated head, earning him a loud gasp and some incoherent curses. Giving some suction he bobbed his head up and down, making sure to only pleasure the top. When his wet muscle teasingly dipped into the cute slit, Gaara felt like he was going to explode. Releasing the length with an audible 'pop' the older male chuckled.

'Does that feel good? Tell me or I won't know what to do,' Itachi purred.

Feeling tingly all over the student huffed a few times before he met with black orbs. 'P-Please let me c-cum, it h-hurts.'

Now it was Itachi's turn to blush slightly. This kid was so… damn adorable when aroused.

'That's it Gaara, beg me.'

Swallowing the length down again, the teacher growled content when he felt the small fingers claw back into his hair again, guiding his head up and down the boy's needy length.

Bobbing up and down vigorously, Itachi felt every muscle in the small body tense and flex with every suck. Groaning when the boy tried to pull him up on his hair, he opened one eye.

'S-stop, I-I'm going to…'

Grabbing the small wrists, the raven pulled them down and held them in one place. Feeling the redhead wriggle and whimper loudly he sped up his pace even more.

'C-cumming, n-nooo… Hnghhh!'

Gaara felt the knot in his stomach grow wide and his lower regions felt like they were on fire. With the mouth sucking him so roughly and in every good place, he felt himself fall over the edge.

With a last tug on the black tresses, hot strings of creamy seed spurted out of him, filling the sinful mouth of his teacher with his essence. With his hips shaking violently and shivers coursing through his whole body, Gaara rode out his mind blowing orgasm.

Itachi swallowed greedily. The hot liquid filling his mouth completely. Lapping the shaft clean till the last drop, he let go and licked his lips. With the taste of his soon to be lover lingering on his lips and mouth, he reached out and pulled the young one into a tight embrace.

Still breathing ragged, both tried to calm down. When Gaara finally focused enough, he looked at the handsome face of the raven. 'What about you? D-do you want me to do i-it too?'

Hearing the tremble in the smooth voice, Itachi stood up. Turning his head, the male found his composure again and chuckled.

'You don't have to do anything, because when I'm done with you, you're probably not able to sit for a few days straight. I will own you completely Gaara.'

Hearing the teasing voice, made the boy snap back to reality totally. What did he just do? Did he just…?

Finding his voice back he shouted: 'Like hell you will, you perverted teacher! I will turn you in! Stalker! I really hate you after all!'

Snorting at the remarks, Itachi turned around. Winking at the naked boy, he retorted: 'I think I like you too, better get used to it, little minx. Now get ready to move out, I want you to wear that leather pants with a blue button up shirt, wear some blue studs in your ears, keep that sexy necklace on, and make sure to wear some laced boots like I do. Oh and also take some clothes to change into with you, because you'll be sleeping over at my place tonight.'

With that he walked out of the room, leaving a very surprised Gaara behind.

Sitting there he just stared at the door before he jumped off the bed shouting: 'Stop giving me orders you arrogant prick!'

Still he walked up to his closet and searched for the things _his highness _ordered him to wear.

'This is going to be a long…. _LONG_ night,' he sighed.

**A/N: That's it people! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Isn't Itachi a little dominant demon? Please let me know what you think about it, it keeps me motivated to go on! **

**Well if you want to know how this ends, please stay tuned!**

**Till then: *Stand, Bows, Osu!* **


	4. Chapter 4 I won't let you escape from me

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! _

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry loves, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! I am looking for an awesome beta, so if you know anyone who would love to proof read the chapters before they get uploaded let me know! ^_^!_

_**SPECIAL:**_ I dedicate this story to **Kira!** She asked me to write this. Thanks my darling! I really hope you will enjoy it!

_Pairings: Itachi/Gaara_

**A/N: Well guys, here it is! A brand new chapter again. In this chapter… No such thing as smutt. Seeing I only got one review on the latest chapter, I won't write a new one until I get 4-5 reviews. For those awesome people who did review: Thanks a lot! I love you guys ;)**

**Please tell me what you guys think ^^ **

**Enough talking! Let's get this story up and running!**

**Enjoy the ride :D**

_**...**_**I won't let you escape from me…**

Holding the clothes in his hand, Gaara sighed deeply. Dazed he sat on the edge of his bed. What the hell just happened? He just let himself getting molested by his teacher, and he gave in! What was he thinking? Now he would be tormented every time he was near the bastard.

'Nice going Sabaku, you just let the one you hate take advantage of your stupid libido. Well, never will I let it happen again, _EVER_!'

Feeling his eyes sting, he furiously rubbed them. Still a few tears escaped and made their way down his pale face and neck, before they were swiped away. He felt… well, used and played with, but at the same time he felt his cheeks become hot by just thinking at the face the raven had made. Shaking his head in denial he muttered: 'That bastard… I really don't get him at all. But one thing is for sure I will not be his play thing!'

Grunting a hum in agreement with himself, the boy stood up. Grabbing the tight black boxer briefs, he pushed one of his legs through it, his other leg following he pulled it up. His skin still felt hot and a shiver ran down his spine when he felt the fabric brush against his still sensitive length.

Standing in front of the closet mirror, he pulled the leather pants up and secured it with a navy blue belt. The silvery buckle glittered in the light, showing the shape of a Japanese kanji. When he was younger he got it from his siblings. It was the sign of love, or 'ai' if he remembered well. He really liked it and only wore it when going out.

Slipping the blue shirt on, he fumbled with the buttons and grumbled when he saw his fingers tremble. Finally finishing, he let the first two buttons open, making the small cross stand out.

Looking at his reflection, an angry scowl crossed his lips. A big bruise was visible right on the junction of his neck. Brushing his fingers over it, the redhead groaned. It throbbed a little with every touch.

'Tsk the bastard,' he muttered before grabbing some styling gel to fix his exploded hair.

With one last look, Gaara turned around. Grabbing a pair of boots, he shoved them on, the laces tightly knotted around his legs. Searching for his wallet, he found the bundle of leather and pushed it inside his back pocket. Spraying on some deodorant, he opened the door.

Not looking where he went, he bumped into something more solid than a rock. Cursing, the boy's hand shot up to rub his sore nose before he looked up and met with a handsome face that sported a smug smile.

'Uwaaaa! What are you still doing here?!' the boy squeaked loudly, while pointing at the tall man. Gaara thought he would die of embarrassment when he heard the raven laugh out loud.

'Just waiting for you, when I walked out of the room I changed my mind and wanted to come back in. But when I heard you mumbling I decided to wait for you, isn't that nice of me?' the older male grinned.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch, the redhead grumbled lowly. 'Get out of my space now, you perverted teacher or else I will bite your head off.'

Noticing the vicious voice hissing at him, Itachi looked down, his eyes lowering into slits. The teal eyes of the small male were glowing with a mix of emotions. Seeing the little redness underneath the eyes, his hand flew up, grabbing the small jaw before pulling the face up to look at the shimmering gems. 'Did you cry?' he whispered.

With the smooth voice purring in his ear, Gaara shivered before his own hand shot up, grabbing the older males wrist. Putting up an evil smile, the boy grinned for a second before he bit down on the hand still holding him by the chin.

'Ouch, w-what the fuck!' the older male grunted before he released the grip on the small male. The sharp teeth had sunk into the palm of his hand and stung like a bitch.

Feeling the grip loosening, Gaara walked past the man hurriedly. Turning his head, he looked in the angry frown on the raven's face.

'I told you to get out of my space didn't I _sensei_? I was nearly defending myself from harassment.' With that the boy stuck out his tongue, put his nose in the air high and walked down the stairs.

Itachi still standing there nearly jaw dropped. Rubbing his sore hand, he could only stare at the fiery red hairs that disappeared down stairs. 'Well… this could get interesting Gaara-kun, two can play the game of cat and mouse,' he chuckled softly at the boy's cold demeanor before walking down too.

Entering the living room, Gaara saw his siblings hang on the couch. Temari was behind her laptop, tapping the keys fast. The sound reminded the redhead that his sister was a grad-student who had loads of schoolwork besides her job. Kankuro was sprawled out lazily, reading the latest Kuroshitsuji manga. Gaara loved that manga, he would never admit it to anyone but damn that Sebastian was hot as hell!

Looking up, both smiled at him. 'Ready to go? You have a good time with the others. If there is anything you'll call us right away okay?' Temari said while giving him a reassuring smile.

Seeing his older brother sit up, Gaara hesitated to ask him to go with them. When he felt the raven stand behind him, he took a step forward just to get some more personal space.

'Gaara, where's your bag? I already said you would sleep over at my place tonight,' Itachi asked.

Turning around, the boy huffed. 'I can't sleep over tonight, I have _college_ tomorrow and my teacher is a real mean _bastard_ who makes a fool out of people who come _too_ _late_ for his lectures. I don't want any more _trouble _with the _old_ man, because he will take _advantage _of people when given the chance,' the redhead sneered in a content voice.

'_In your face you sick perverted teacher. See if you can save yourself out of this.'_

Feeling a vein pop in his head and his eye twitch, Itachi hid his anger behind a smile.

'I'm sure professor Uchiha isn't _that_ bad. I can assure you that he only wants the best for his students. However when a kid is pissing him off with a cocky attitude, he punishes them until they will _obey_ him _completely _and _give in _to him no matter what it takes to get them there. And I can tell that all of his students eventually think he's _great_,' the raven ended with a smirk on his face.

Looking up, Temari and Kankuro watched the two males talk to each other. Both felt a shiver crawl up their spine when they almost saw lightning bolts crossing between the two pair of eyes. Coal black versus glistening blue-green orbs that both flickered with a swirl of emotions.

'_Why the hell do I see two dominant dogs bark at each other? Oh my it looks like a dark aura is surrounding Itachi. Gaara, you look like you are ready to snap his neck. Am I mistaking or is there something completely different going on between them?' _Temari thought while holding her breath.

Coughing, Kankuro let both males snap back from their intense staring at one another.

'Do you have to start early Gaara? If so I can always pick you up on my way to my own college.'

Sighing annoyed, the redhead looked up at his older brother. 'Fine, I'll get some stuff, but if that _bastard_ sensei even dare to point his finger at me…' Not finishing his sentence he ran up the stairs, leaving a slightly shocked Itachi behind.

'_What did just happen? Such a hostile attitude. Don't tell me he feels bad for what happened? He gave in pretty easy, was I going to rough or fast on him?' _With that thought crossing the raven's mind in a flash, his eyes widened a little. The male stood there in thoughts before looking up and seeing both siblings stare at him.

Smiling reassuring, he walked up to the couch and sat down. 'I'll take Gaara to the Uni tomorrow, don't worry Kankuro-san,' he said with no sign of discomfort in his voice. Though inside it kind of stung when he thought about his students mood swing.

'Itachi, before you take Gaara with you, there are some things you need to know,' Temari said seriously.

Staring at the woman, the raven swallowed thickly before focusing his attention completely on her. Waiting for her, he saw her close her eyes and heave a sigh before looking back up right in his eyes.

'When Gaara was younger, he was such a sweet little kid. He had a lot of friends and was always happy. However, we moved a lot and every time he had to make new friends. Separating from them every time tore him apart. Still he remained cheerful and tried to stay in contact with them. When we arrived in Suna for a long time, he made one really close friend when he was in high school. He shared every little secret with him. We always knew Gaara was a little different. He never took any girls home with him, that's why we asked him about it eventually. Not long after, he told us he was interested in men. For us nothing changed, he was still the cute, happy brother he always had been.

Soon after though, he came home one day, his face was completely beaten. His clothes were ripped and the only thing he whispered before passing out was 'traitor'. Adding every piece together when he came too, we understood Gaara had told his best friend about his sexual preference. Well… He didn't take it well and decided to let a few of his buddies have their way in beating him up.

Ever since that time, Gaara has a hard time in trusting people. He won't let people get near anymore, too afraid to get betrayed again. He acts really cold and anti-social, maybe even emotionless, but deep down he's just scared of getting thrown away again. So when you were standing at the door and we heard you and two other friends wanted to take him out, we were really surprised, but also sovery _very_ happy,' the young female ended with a smile on her lips.

Swallowing, Itachi looked at the both of him. His heart stung at the story he just heard. He had taken pretty much advantage of the boy, but then again… why didn't he resisted against him? Head swirling with emotions, the raven stood up. Pointing his finger towards the two siblings he raised his voice.

'I will never betray Gaara, for all I'm worth I will protect him no matter what! He's the one I L…'

Stopping in the midst of his sentence, a dark blush crept up the male's cheeks. _'Wait, HOLD ON! What the hell am I saying? I just want to tease the kid, nothing more and nothing less. He's just my student, I couldn't fall for a brat right?' I don't __like__ him right? Okay maybe a little, especially when those eyes turn dazed. NO wait don't get distracted stupid!' _

Arguing with himself he didn't notice the looks that were passed between Temari and Kankuro before they both smiled.

The hooded male, slapped the raven on the shoulder making him snap out of his zoning. 'Well for now, we'll trust you Itachi. However, the teen's face scrunched in an almost evil face, if you ever betray or hurt my kid brother, I will make sure to find you and you won't be able to ever walk outside alone, got that?!'

Even for the arrogant male, the scary look on Kankuro's face made Itachi suppress a shiver that crawled up his neck. This boy was absolutely crazy about his brother and would die for him if it was necessary.

Nodding ever so slightly, he heard small feet stumble down the stairs before Gaara walked back in the room with a sports bag.

Meeting with the shining orbs, the older male couldn't resist the approving hum that left his lips. 'You look great Gaara, go grab your jacket and we'll be off.'

Shrugging, but trying to cover his reddening cheeks, the boy turned around to grab his coat. Zipping the long black coat, he chuckled when the hood with fur tickled his neck. Turning around again, he walked up to his sister and gently pressed a kiss on her forehead. 'I'm off Tem,' he whispered softly.

Hugging her brother tightly, she grinned. 'Have a good time with your friends, but call us when you need to.'

Nodding, the boy turned his head towards his older brother. 'See you big oaf, I'll be back tomorrow.'

Chuckling, Kankuro let his hands ruffle the fiery locks. 'Yeah see ya Tiny, be safe 'kay?'

Snorting at the nickname he got, he nodded before he smiled faintly. Seeing the raven look at him, made him avert his eyes.

Standing behind Itachi, he gave his siblings one last look before he walked after the raven. Closing the door behind him, the boy sighed and tried to relax a little. His heart was pounding with excitement, not that he would show it of course. How long had it been that he went out with friends? It must have been four years already.

Hearing the small 'beep beep' the redhead looked at the black car. It nearly made him drool. The Mercedes shimmered in the moonlight, the rims glistening a silvery glow and the doors that opened like wings, made him literally jump up and down.

Seeing the excited face, Itachi couldn't suppress the chuckle. 'Get in foxy locks.'

Huffing, but doing as said, Gaara climbed in. With the leathery interior the picture was complete. He sighed at the soft comfy feeling that pressed against his back and bottom. The door closed automatically and when he heard the raven turn the ignition, the young male could only smile. He didn't know why, but for some reason fast cars made his heart speed up.

Turning away from the driveway, Itachi stepped on the gas and they sped off with just enough force to feel a tingly feeling in their stomachs.

Turning on the music, the latest hits softly brightened the silence between the two men. Focused on driving, Itachi glanced sideways at the small male sitting next to him. A sudden urge to touch the boy bubbled up. Slowly he lifted his hand from the wheel.

Gaara stared out of the window. Streetlights were passing by with a high speed and the boy relaxed more and more. This wasn't so bad, right? Maybe this evening would turn out better than he thought. Soon he would see Naruto and Neji, he could just hide himself a little between those two.

Feeling a sudden warmth grab his hand, the redhead flinched. Spinning his head around he looked at the raven who smiled softly, but didn't let his eyes drift away from the road.

Trying to pull away, Gaara tugged at his hand but squeaked softly when long fingers squeezed his own and laced their fingers together. Still pulling softly, a frustrated growl left the boys lips. Twitching his eyebrow, he tried to speak without a wavering voice: 'L-Let go of m-my hand.'

'_Nice Sabaku, that didn't sound desperate at all you dumbass.' _

Glancing over to his student, Itachi shook his head sideways. 'Don't want to,' was the only answer Gaara got, before his hand was pulled up and firm lips pressed a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Feeling a blush crawling on his skin, the boy huffed annoyed and glanced back out of the window, tugging every now and then to get his hand back. Failing in doing so, Gaara gave up and decided to just ignore the man next to him. What he didn't notice was the small sincere smile that curled on the teacher's lips. Itachi knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't resist the young male. His scent drove him insane, the beauty of the boy's face and body made his mind spin but what really attracted him was the feisty attitude and the strong willed stubbornness the kid possessed. Topping it off with the innocence completed his downfall.

'_Do I like him more than as my student? It can't be, we barely know each other. He shouldn't have this effect on me. Than why is it with every glance or look I give him, that my heart skips a beat? It can't be I'm falling for this kid right? Compose yourself Uchiha, have some self-control! But I really want to touch him… Should I say… ugh… sorry for what happened?' _

Nodding slightly, the raven decided he would apologize and that was something he didn't do often. He just prayed to whatever higher might there was that he could say things right without looking like a mental retard.

Taking a turn to the right, they drove up to a fairly busy street. A lot of teenagers, college students and people who wanted to go out walked down it laughing and making fun with each other.

Gaara seeing all the people, swallowed just a little. He hadn't been out for so long, it felt kind of intimidating.

Putting the engine off, Itachi glanced at the boy. 'Let's go wildfire, those two idiots are probably waiting for us already, or knowing them, probably hanging around their boyfriend's neck.

Raising his head, Gaara's eyes widened. 'B-Boyfriends? A-are they also gay?'

Nearly slapping himself in the face, when he had so easily said something to the raven, he tried to cover it up. 'Not that it's my business or anything.'

Chuckling about the cute response he nodded. 'Yeah Naruto has a relationship with my little brother. I honestly can't understand what Naruto sees in that sadistic guy, but they seem madly in love though. As for Neji, he's going out with my best friend Hidan. Don't be scared of him though, he's a big ass and barks a lot, but I swear he doesn't bite.'

That last phrase made the boy grin. 'Well don't you have a good taste in friends,' he mumbled shyly.

Stepping out of the car, Itachi walked up with lightning speed until he was standing in front of the small male. Big green-blue eyes looked at him and he swore he saw a glint of fear and pain swirl in them before they turned cold and watched him with a raised eyebrow.

'Get out of my way, _Itachi_,' the redhead growled softly.

Taking a step back, Gaara felt the door press in his bottom and a gulf of panic started to rise in his stomach when two hands were pressed next to his head, making every escape route impossible.

'I won't let you go before I say this to you, Gaara,' was whispered against his flushed ear.

'_No, no not again! Get away from me. I don't want this! You make me feel so weird! The moment you look at me, I'm a goner. It's like you hypnotize me and pull on invisible strings like some puppet master. I don't want to fall for you and I don't want you to get so close to me, I'm scared! You'll just push me aside like everyone else did. Please, I don't want to be alone again!' _

A small hiccup left the boy's plump lips and tears filled his eyes. With Itachi almost pressed against him, the only thing Gaara could think of was raise his hand high. Skin met with skin and a loud slap echoed through the cold air. A feral growl escaped the raven's mouth while he stumbled two steps back. His cheek turning bright red even though it was dark outside.

Cupping his cheek, Itachi felt his skin sting for the second time this evening. With his eyes still focusing on Gaara, he saw the boy gasp and cover his mouth with his hand. Tears were flowing down the cheeks and the black eyeliner dribbled down with it, forming black streaks on the pretty face.

With one big step, the raven was back and pressed himself against the small body with force. '_Listen to me Gaara_,' he hissed. His hand shot up and grabbed the boy's collar.

Bracing himself to get hit, the redhead shook his head violently. 'L-Let me go! I don't want this anymore, I HATE you!' Feeling the older male pull on his collar harder, the boy was sure a fist would be planted against his face just like last time. When there wasn't any impact, he slowly opened his eyes a little and yelped when he was grabbed into a tight embrace.

'Shh, it's okay, calm down. I won't hit you little one. Please stop crying! I'm so sorry for what I did, but I won't let you escape from me. I will not stop until you give up, you're _mine_,' the tall man whispered while he wrapped his arms tighter around the small body.

Panting harshly and feeling the warm tears slide down, Gaara grabbed his teacher's coat and clenched the fabric until his knuckles turned white. Slowly calming down, he felt a hand gently cup his jaw. Looking up he met with smoldering black eyes. They somehow looked different than they normally did. This time there was no glint of dominance in them nor was there that evil teasing look in them. What Gaara saw were dark orbs that looked sincere and even worried.

'I s-still hate you to no end,' the boy whispered.

'I know.'

'I'm not a toy you can use whenever you like.'

'I know.'

'Why are you doing this to me?'

'Even if I wanted, I couldn't tell. Be prepared because I just want you, only you… Gaara.'

Shivering when he heard his name rolling so softly from the older man's lips, the redhead swallowed.

'Gaara..,' the raven whispered before he finally closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips against the soft plump ones.

Feeling the soft lips of his student, Itachi shuddered. A soft growl left his mouth when he felt the boy's lips shyly press back against his own. Cupping the small face, the raven pulled it up so he could have more access to those soft lines. Opening his mouth, the raven let his tongue lick at the others before he slowly pushed his way inside Gaara's sweet cavern. Itachi's knee pressed between two slender legs and he couldn't help it but hum approvingly when they parted and let him stand in between them with one leg.

A low grunt left the small redhead when the two muscles slipped past each other before they swirled around, exploring every little piece they could get. Feeling heat rise in his body, Itachi slowly retreated. A small string of saliva still connecting them together. Pressing his lips one last time on those of his student, he smiled.

'You stopped crying, thank god,' he whispered before he let his head rest against the forehead of the smaller male.

Not able to say anything, Gaara nodded.

'Let's go get you inside, you must be cold. Also we better get that beautiful face of yours cleaned up or they will think you try to imitate a panda bear,' the raven snickered.

Staring at the older male, he saw the devious teasing glint come back in those dark pools and the student felt his eye twitch.

'D-did you just call me a panda bear?! I'll give you five seconds head start before I will kill you,' the boy grinned with a sickening sweet and innocent smile.

Hearing the normal Gaara, Itachi couldn't help but grin and within the blink of an eye he sped away laughing loudly when he heard smaller feet following him close.

'Wait up you ass! I will get you for this!' the boy yelled.

Finally stopping in front of a bar, Itachi turned around and grabbed the small male mid-air. Giving a slight hug, the raven murmured against the spikey locks: 'Let's get inside okay?'

**A/N: That's it people! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Will Gaara give in to Itachi? Is Itachi falling in love with his student?! Please let me know what you think about it, it keeps me motivated to go on! **

**Well if you want to know how this ends, please stay tuned!**

**Till then: *Stand, Bows, Osu!* **


End file.
